Só um pode vencer
by Inndra
Summary: Albus S. Potter e Rose Weasley são melhores amigos desde sempre, mas, quando ele começa a namorar Meg Scott, eles se distanciam um pouco e ela descobre que Scorpius Malfoy pode ser uma melhor companhia do que ela esperava. E que muitas surpresas podem acontecer no último ano de Hogwarts.
1. I

Os corredores estavam desertos, mas eu precisava daquele livro e sair de meu dormitório de madrugada para ir até a seção reservada da biblioteca era a única forma de pegá-lo.  
- Lumos. - Ouvi alguém pronunciar baixinho no corredor à direita.  
Parei, de repente, e me encostei na parede. "Nox", mentalizei a palavra e a minha varinha se apagou. Sorri, por um instante, orgulhosa por estar conseguindo fazer feitiços sem pronunciá-los aos dezessete anos, quando a maioria só o conseguia depois dos vinte e um como eu havia lido em Estatísticas do Mundo Bruxo.  
Peguei o Mapa do Maroto que havia retirado da escrivaninha do tio Harry no último Natal e procurei, à luz fraca de uma vela que iluminava mal o corredor, quem estava vindo em minha direção.  
Meu coração parou assim que eu vi o nome se movendo lentamente. O que ele estava fazendo fora da cama? Olhei em frente, esperando que ele passasse reto no corredor perpendicular ao que eu estava. Prendi a respiração e me mantive imóvel. Observei a luz da varinha que iluminava seus cabelos loiros e soltei o ar ao perceber que ele olhava em frente e passou sem nem perceber minha presença. Ainda que o Malfoy fosse meu amigo, era melhor que não me visse.  
"Lumos". A ponta de minha varinha tornou a iluminar e eu me mantive parada enquanto observava Scorpius passeando pelos corredores do colégio pelo Mapa do Maroto. Ele parecia estar seguindo em direção ao Salão Comunal da Corvinal e isso era realmente estranho, afinal, éramos da Sonserina. Resolvi deixar pra lá e segui pelos corredores até a biblioteca.  
Quando estava chegando na porta esbarrei em alguma coisa e caí no chão. Meus olhos se arregalaram, porque eu jurava que não havia nada em que eu pudesse esbarrar e de repente, ele estava ao meu lado, também no chão. Guardei o Mapa do Maroto rapidamente no bolso.  
- O que você está fazendo fora da cama? - Albus me perguntou.  
- Eu que devia te perguntar. Aliás, de onde você surgiu? Quero dizer, você desapareceu esses dias.  
- Estou com a capa de invisibilidade. Peguei de James nas férias. - Ele deu um sorrisinho convencido.  
- E o que você estava fazendo na biblioteca? - Eu perguntei, surpresa.  
- Eu estava... Ah, Rose, eu só estava com uma garota. - Ele falou rápido demais e desviou logo o assunto. - E você?  
Revirei os olhos para ele e finalmente, ele se levantou e me ajudou.  
- Preciso de um livro que... Bem, que eu não posso tentar pegar durante o dia. E como você tem me ignorado, não te chamei pra ajudar a pegá-lo.  
Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos.  
- Não te ignoro e você procura confusões demais, Rose Weasley. E ainda se arrisca. - Ele suspirou. - Vamos. - Ele me puxou pra baixo da capa e entramos na biblioteca. - Seção reservada?  
Assenti com a cabeça, feliz por não ter que ir sozinha.  
Um silêncio assustador parecia percorrer os corredores. Albus olhou pra mim embaixo da capa.  
- Eu preciso do livro...  
Quando estávamos a alguns passos da prateleira, paramos abruptamente e Albus me puxou pra perto da parede.  
Algumas - talvez duas - vozes pareciam vir do fundo do corredor em nossa direção. Observamos as pessoas caminhando iluminadas por um Lumos que chegava cada vez mais perto de nós.  
Percebi que era a diretora McGonagall e um outro homem que eu me lembrava de alguma das páginas de um livro. Tentei em vão lembrar do nome dele.  
Percebi que Albus prendeu a respiração ao meu lado quando eles estavam a alguns metros e fiz o mesmo.  
- Não sei. O último Torneio nos rendeu alguns problemas, não acho que seria bom reviver a possibilidade de algo estranho ocorrer novamente. - A diretora falou. - E a segurança dos alunos deve ser prioridade.  
- Eu entendo, mas a questão é que o Lord das Trevas foi derrotado e nós não teremos esse problema novamente. Além de tudo, como a senhora sabe, fazem mais de vinte anos que o último foi realizado em Hogwarts e desenvolvemos vários feitiços para que a segurança ficasse bem mais eficaz. E tanto deu certo que nas últimas edições não houve ao menos um problema, fora alguns arranhões e machucados que até trouxas dariam um jeito. - O homem respondeu.  
McGonagall olhou disfarçadamente na nossa direção estreitando os olhos, mas resolveu seguir em frente. Albus estava imóvel ao meu lado.  
- Ainda há a restrição somente para os maiores de idade?  
- Sim. - O homem de cabelos grisalhos deu um sorriso e pareceu animado com a pergunta da diretora. - É mais seguro que liberemos somente para os alunos mais experientes.  
As vozes deles foram diminuindo até não poderem mais ser ouvidas. Albus soltou o ar ao meu lado e começou a respirar rápido. Percebi que eu já estava respirando normalmente há algum tempo.  
- Vamos logo. Qual o livro?  
Saí debaixo da capa e procurei rapidamente na estante. Peguei o livro e, ao passar meus olhos novamente pela prateleira, resolvi pegar mais um por causa do título. Coloquei os dois na bolsa.  
Albus me puxou novamente pra debaixo da capa e fomos andando rapidamente pra porta lateral da biblioteca. Por sorte, não vimos novamente a diretora e seu convidado.  
Ficamos em silêncio caminhando pelos corredores, quando resolvi checar uma coisa.  
- Albus, vá logo para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina antes que arrume algum problema. - Eu dei uma pausa. - Eu preciso verificar uma coisa. Acho que deixei cair um papel importante em um dos corredores que estive.  
- Deixa isso pra lá, Rose. Vamos acabar arrumando confusão de novo.  
Saí debaixo da capa e ele descobriu sua cabeça.  
- Eu vou sozinha. - Falei firmemente. - Se alguma coisa acontecer, a culpa não vai ser sua. Anda, vai embora. E não conte a ninguém o que ouvimos.  
Ele sabia que não iria ganhar se discutíssemos, porque ele nunca ganhava, então colocou novamente a capa e desapareceu da minha vista.  
- À propósito, obrigada. - Eu falei mais alto do que eu devia.  
- Não por isso. - Ele respondeu e eu notei o que queria. A voz dele estava se afastando.  
Segui rapidamente pelos corredores mal ilumidados e estava passando pelo banheiro do corredor que dava pra torre da Corvinal, quando ouvi uma voz. Parei antes da porta e peguei o Mapa no bolso.  
Procurei meu nome e ao vê-lo, tomei um susto. Ao meu lado estava Scorpius Malfoy e Lea Wilston. Olhei para os lados rapidamente e suspirei de alívio, ao perceber que eles estavam do outro lado da parede. No banheiro.  
Merda, eu não deveria ter vindo, pensei. Pelo visto os monitores não estavam fazendo um bom trabalho. Potter estava comendo alguém na biblioteca e o Malfoy, no banheiro. E eu, indo à seção reservada para pegar livros. Legal.  
Um movimento no mapa me chamou a atenção. Notei que Scorpius estava saindo do banheiro com a garota e fui rapidamente para o corredor perpendicular. Descobri que tinha entrado na direção errada tarde demais. Por causa da minha burrice, eu teria que esperar o Scorpius passar para ir atrás dele para o Salão Comunal, de forma que ele não me visse. E, consequentemente, chegaria depois dele. E correria o risco de Albus ainda estar acordado me esperando e dar de cara com o Scorpius chegando na minha frente. Ele pensaria merda. Scorpius falaria merda pra provocar, afinal eles se odiavam ainda que fossem meus melhores amigos. E sobraria pra mim. Como sempre.  
Suspirei. Fechei o mapa - "Mal feito feito" - guardei-o na bolsa junto com os dois livros da seção reservada e voltei minhas atenções para as vozes no corredor.  
- Eu sei, Lea. Ninguém vai saber. Eu já não dei minha palavra?  
- Mas é sério, Scorpius. Se uma pessoa souber, meu namoro com Joe já corre riscos. - Ela parecia desesperada pelo tom de voz.  
Eles deviam estar parados perto da escada da torre da Corvinal, porque eles passaram a conversar mais baixo para que a voz não ecoasse.  
- Lea, você só fala disso, porra. É lamentável ficar ouvindo essas suas conversinhas sobre o seu namorado depois de você ter feito tudo que fez comigo. Ninguém vai ficar sabendo e também não vai mais acontecer. Boa noite.  
- Mas Scorpius...  
Ouvi o barulho dos passos dele se aproximando e vi ele passando para o outro lado do corredor sem nem olhar pra trás - onde eu estava. Lea não foi atrás dele e eu esperei um pouco para que desse tempo pra ela subir as escadas. Depois alcancei Scorpius.  
- Bonito... - Falei, em tom de desaprovação.  
Scorpius levou um susto tão grande que eu comecei a rir.  
- Caralho, Weasley, precisa fazer isso?  
- Adoro pessoas com sentimento de culpa, elas se assustam facilmente e ficam preocupadas demais. - Parei de rir e comecei a falar sério.  
- Você não...  
- Sinto muito. Vi sem querer. - Expliquei logo e ele deu de ombros, como se realmente não importasse.  
- Só não conte a ninguém.  
- Eu não gosto dela. - Falei subitamente e percebi meu tom de voz tarde demais. Eu soava como se estivesse com ciúmes.  
Ele me olhou de soslaio e deu o típico sorriso metido dos Malfoy. Minha mãe havia dito uma vez que Draco...  
- Eu também não, - ele interrompeu minhas lembranças - quer dizer, gosto de como ela chupa e como faz tudo do jeito que eu mando.  
- Você é ridículo, Malfoy. Sabe do que precisa? De alguém que não seja tão... tão cachorra, submissa, sei lá.  
Revirei os olhos e de repente percebi que já estávamos quase no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Albus ia definitivamente pensar merda quando entrássemos juntos. Argh.  
- Sinceramente, Rose, a única garota de Hogwarts que cogita não me obedecer e tem coragem o suficiente pra me repreender é você.  
Ele disse isso, a palavra-chave e abriu a porta. Eu não tinha o que responder e sabia que ele estava certo.  
Scorpius Malfoy deixava qualquer uma aos pés dele com seu sorriso convencido, seu jeito arrogante e metido e seus cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. E o pior era que ele sabia como ser persuasivo e, geralmente, conseguia tudo o que queria.  
Mas comigo as coisas nunca haviam funcionado dessa forma. Eu nunca teria sido amiga dele se me tratasse de forma arrogante. Nunca teria ao menos falado com ele se eu achasse que ele era só cabelo, corpo e olhos bonitos. Eu definitivamente não seria amiga do Malfoy se ele fosse comigo quem era com as outras garotas, mas era diferente. Talvez porque nos conhecíamos desde pequenos e, bem, eu não tinha outra explicação.  
- Você demorou, Rose. - Albus falou enquanto se levantava do sofá e vinha na minha direção. Mas parou no meio do caminho quando viu o Scorpius.  
Suspirei. Albus fez sua cara de desaprovação e eu podia jurar que o loiro tinha aberto um sorriso atrás de mim.  
- Albus, por favor, não vamos discutir hoje. Eu não estava com o Malfoy do jeito que você está pensando e eu estou realmente cansada.  
Ele suspirou e me deu as costas, subindo para o dormitório.  
- Tenho a leve impressão, desde que nos conhecemos, que o Potter não gosta de nos ver juntos.  
- Vá dormir, Scorpius. - Eu disse, querendo dizer "vá pro inferno" e subi as escadas do dormitório feminino.

**N/A:** Então... Bem, não tenho muito o que comentar, sl, mas a fic tá ficando bem grandinha e eu espero ter umas ideias boas pra dar continuidade ao que pretendo escrever... Vou adiantando que mais personagens vão surgir, alguns que criei, outros como Louis, Roxanne, Hugo Weasley e Lilly Potter, mas como secundários. E vem umas surpresas por aí. AH, talvez a fic se torne M, mas ainda não tenho certeza, só pra constar pra quem não curte, mesmo. Espero que gostem. Até mais.


	2. II

Depois de ser acordada pelos movimentos das garotas no quarto, fui tomar banho. Antes de descer conferi se os livros que tinha pegado e o mapa estavam na bolsa.  
Scorpius estava me esperando lá embaixo, o que não era comum. Na verdade, Albus sempre me esperava, mas de uns dias pra cá, ele sumia com frequência.  
- Olá, Weasley.  
- Oi, Malfoy.  
Fui andando em direção ao Salão Principal e o loiro me acompanhou, quando geralmente quem fazia isso era o Albus.  
Era estranho ter Scorpius ao meu lado. Apesar de sermos amigos, ele nunca ficava comigo um dia inteiro e nem andava comigo pelos corredores, para as aulas ou refeições.  
- Eu estava pensando ontem... Eu nunca te perguntei se você já... Bem, quero dizer, se...  
Eu não queria dar mais confiança pra ele, depois de seu sorriso provocador para o Albus na noite anterior, mas não consegui conter uma risada. Era realmente engraçado ver o Malfoy ficando tenso ao falar de alguma coisa.  
- Eu sei o que você quer saber, Scorpius. E não te interessa.  
Ele revirou os olhos e, ao chegarmos no Salão Principal, sentou-se ao meu lado.  
- O que houve? Por que você está agindo assim comigo? - Ele perguntou, finalmente.  
- Estou agindo normalmente. - Respondi.  
O loiro resolveu ficar em silêncio enquanto comíamos. De repente, Albus surgiu atrás de mim e falou comigo, ignorando o Malfoy.  
- Você sabe, não sabe? - Ele meio afirmou meio perguntou e eu fiz uma cara de confusa. - O que eles estavam falando ontem.  
- Tenho uma ideia. Vou pesquisar em um livro.  
- Ótimo. A gente se fala depois da aula de Poções?  
- Certo.  
- Não gosto de você com ele, mas te perdôo.  
Ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha e foi se juntar ao time de quadribol. Albus era apanhador e capitão. Observei de longe ele abraçar uma garota do time que devia ser a mesma da biblioteca. Percebi pelo cabelo levemente cacheado e castanho claro que era Meg Scott. Suspirei.  
- Algum problema com a namoradinha do Potter?  
- Nenhum. - Respondi, querendo dizer o contrário.  
- Não é o que parece.  
Levantei da mesa e ignorei o comentário dele, saindo do Salão Principal. Scorpius veio atrás de mim.  
- Vai aonde?  
- Biblioteca. Preciso ler alguns livros que peguei.  
- Já que seu melhor amigo tem te abandonado esses dias, vou ficar com você.  
Eu estava com vontade de chorar de raiva. Raiva por Albus não ter me contado nada da namorada dele. Raiva por estar namorando - segundo o comentário do Malfoy - e me deixando de lado. Raiva por ter agido como se não tivesse me abandonando nos últimos dias e raiva por ter dito que me perdoava sendo que me devia desculpas por outros motivos. Raiva porque Scorpius só fazia merda pegando garotas que tinham namorado. Raiva porque o loiro era um babaca, mas sempre estava à minha disposição ainda que eu estivesse tratando-o um pouco mal. Raiva por eu ser a única do grupo que não tinha ninguém.  
Fomos caminhando até a biblioteca e eu segurei o choro. Ele se sentou na minha frente e pegou um livro em sua mochila. Percebi que ele parecia estar escondendo a capa de minha vista, mas era inútil, eu não só conhecia aquele livro como já havia lido.  
- A arte do Lord das Trevas?  
Ele suspirou. Vi uma expressão em seu rosto que eu havia visto poucas vezes.  
- Não posso ler?  
- Pode. Eu mesma já li. - Dei de ombros e peguei meus livros na mochila. Resolvi dar uma olhadinha no mapa antes de começar a ler.  
Percebi que Scorpius estava atento à sua leitura e coloquei disfarçadamente o mapa dentro do livro. Mentalizei os feitiços extras de proteção que eu havia colocado e procurei Albus no mapa. Seu nome aparecia colado ao de Meg Scott, a goleira do time da sonserina. Argh. Fechei o mapa, mentalizei "mal feito feito" e guardei-o na bolsa.  
Vi a capa do segundo livro que eu havia pegado. A Maldição do Torneio Tribruxo. Folheei as páginas e minha boca se abriu de surpresa. As edições do Torneio haviam sido tentadoras e cruéis ao mesmo tempo. Se fosse sobre isso que a diretora McGonagall estava falando, em breve teríamos um Cálice de Fogo em Hogwarts. E eu poderia competir...  
- Só um sonserino foi pra esse torneio, alguns grifinórios, dois lufas e dois corvinais. - Scorpius falou e eu percebi que ele tinha parado sua leitura e prestava atenção em mim.  
- Quem era o sonserino?  
- Salazar Slytherin ganhou o Torneio que até hoje consideram o mais difícil dos Tribruxos. Excluíram até a possibilidade do Torneio que Harry Potter venceu ter sido mais difícil que aquele, mesmo que o Lord das Trevas tivesse planejado uma armadilha e aquela história que você já deve ter ouvido pela boca do próprio Potter.  
Eu confesso que fiquei ligeiramente impressionada com o fato do Scorpius saber essas coisas. Mas era justo, ele lia quase tanto quanto eu.  
- Pegou ontem na seção reservada? - Ele me perguntou tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.  
- Não era meu objetivo, mas a diretora estava conversando com um bruxo e quase nos viu. Eles estavam falando sobre o Torneio, eu acho e, quando vi o livro, resolvi pegá-lo também.  
- Quer dizer que deve haver um Tribruxo em Hogwarts esse ano? - Ele perguntou e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.  
- Sim e provavelmente vai ser anunciado... - Percorri a página sobre dados gerais procurando o dia em que geralmente os alunos ficavam sabendo.  
- Hoje. - Scorpius falou antes de mim.  
- Vamos. - Levantei rapidamente após ver uma informação na página.  
Guardei os livros enquanto saíamos da biblioteca e peguei o Mapa do Maroto.  
- Ninguém pode saber que eu tenho isso, Malfoy. - Eu falei enquanto ele observava atentamente o que eu estava procurando no mapa.  
- Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca contei nada do que você disse durante as nossas vidas para alguém.  
Ele nunca tinha falado isso e bem, eu não sabia apesar do tom da voz dele ter soado como óbvio. Senti, de repente, que eu podia confiar mais no Malfoy do que pensava. Talvez mais do que eu confiava no Albus. Engoli em seco. Eles eram meus melhores amigos, mas o Potter era meu primo e eu sempre havia dado prioridade a ele. E agora ele parecia me deixar de lado e o Malfoy... Bem, o loiro estava aqui.  
Parei abruptamente ao perceber no mapa o que eu queria. Malfoy voltou ao notar que eu tinha ficado pra trás.  
- O que houve?  
- Quer saber se teremos o Torneio esse ano? - Eu perguntei sorrindo e ele pareceu não estar entendendo. - A diretora está aqui na Sala Precisa, só precisamos esperar que ela saia. - Ao falar, vi no mapa o nome dela desaparecer da sala, era a nossa deixa antes que ela mudasse de local. - Vamos, eu preciso de você. - Falei e o Scorpius me olhou estranho antes de ver a porta que havia surgido na nossa frente e entender o que eu estava falando.  
Ao abrir, vi a luz azulada que iluminava o local. O Cálice de Fogo estava ali.  
A porta se fechou sozinha atrás de nós.  
- Pegue um pedaço de papel. - Eu pedi ao Scorpius. - Vamos nos inscrever.  
- Mas não autorizaram ainda. Ninguém sabe.  
- Talvez isso aumente nossas chances. Vamos colar o seu papel no meu, eles vão cair juntos e vai ser justo pra nós dois. - Peguei um papelzinho, escrevi meu nome e estendi a mão pra pegar o dele. Scorpius me entregou.  
Retirei minha varinha da bolsa e mentalizei o feitiço. Em um instante, nossos papéis estavam colados.  
Olhei pra ele quando estava prestes a colocar nossos nomes no Cálice.  
- Quer as honras?  
Scorpius se moveu para o meu lado e pegou na minha mão que já estava estendida. Soltei o papel. A chama aumentou por um momento, mas voltou logo ao normal. Percebi que havia prendido o ar e tornei a respirar. Scorpius continuava segurando a minha mão enquanto observava a chama.  
- Se algum de nós for escolhido, que honre Salazar Slytherin. - Ele falou e apertou de leve minha mão. Depois retornou sua atenção a mim. - Eu achava que em situações desse tipo você sempre dava prioridade ao Potter. Por que me deixou vir? Por que não chamou ele?  
- Talvez porque ele esteja com a namoradinha. - Respondi secamente e me virei pra irmos embora, mas o Malfoy manteve sua mão segurando firmemente a minha.  
- Mas eu também estava com a Lea ontem, você viu.  
- Mas ela não é sua namorada e você quis ficar comigo hoje.  
- Percebi que o Potter não ia te esperar como sempre faz. O seu mau humor era por que ele não esperou?  
- Eu não estava de mau humor. - Respirei fundo. - Agora me solta, vamos embora.  
Isso estava parecendo um interrogatório e eu não estava gostando.  
- Weasley, eu quero falar com você e você está querendo ir embora? - Ele me puxou, ainda segurando a minha mão.  
- O que foi? - Eu perguntei, ficando de frente pra ele e encarando seus olhos verdes.  
- Eu sei que a sua prioridade sempre foi o Potter, mas eu não gosto de você desse jeito, então pare com isso e se conforme com o fato dele ter arrumado uma namorada. Sem mau humor, certo?  
- Eles estão mesmo namorando? - Eu perguntei baixinho.  
- Foi o que ele disse no dormitório anteontem. - Scorpius respondeu e esperou minha reação.  
- Vamos embora. - Eu falei simplesmente e puxei ele pela mão até a porta que se abriu sozinha e depois se fechou atrás de nós.  
Percebi que estávamos perto da sala de Poções que era nossa próxima aula. A Sala Precisa sempre estava onde era preciso que ela estivesse. Olhei para a parede atrás de nós e sabia que ela já não estava mais ali. Percebi que ainda estava de mão dada com Scorpius somente quando Albus apareceu no corredor abraçado com Meg Scott olhando diretamente para as nossas mãos. Puxei o loiro pra dentro da sala de Poções.  
- Não adianta você ficar com ciúmes, - ele falou no meu ouvido - porque ele tem todo o direito de estar namorando e é seu primo.  
- Eu não estou com ciúmes, Scorpius Malfoy. - Falei mais alto do que devia, mas pouco importava, porque éramos os únicos na sala antes do horário.  
- Então o que é isso?  
Suspirei, eu odiava esse tipo de conversa e o tom da voz dele.  
- Eu não gosto do Albus do jeito que você acha que gosto, ok? Eu só não gosto do fato dele parecer ter esquecido de mim esses últimos dias. É isso. - Bufei. Eu não queria conversar sobre qualquer coisa do tipo e o Scorpius estava me irritando.  
- Você nem está sozinha. Pior seria se estivesse, então pare de reclamar.  
Ótimo, agora eu podia me sentir culpada. Eu estava tratando mal o Scorpius e ele estava sendo gentil comigo, comportamento atípico dos Malfoy. Pelo menos ele não estava me ignorando e eu realmente não lembrava de alguma vez que ele tivesse feito isso. Ainda que ele tivesse mil defeitos, sempre fora um bom amigo. Mas eu não falaria isso pra ele, porque seu ego inflaria ainda mais e era só elogiar alguma coisinha que o seu tom convencido ganhava mais força.  
Soltei finalmente a mão dele quando sentamos na cadeira. Percebi que eu estava segurando com força o suficiente pra que ele não tivesse soltado antes.  
Cruzei os braços na mesa e abaixei a cabeça. O que estava havendo comigo? Eu não havia mentido sobre não estar com ciúmes do Albus, eu acho. Acho que era só porque essa situação era fora do normal. De qualquer forma, eu me acostumaria. E o Malfoy estava aqui. Relaxei os ombros, ele sempre parecia estar onde e quando eu precisava dele. E, apesar de seu tom rígido e de seu jeito metido, ele fazia com que eu me ligasse do quanto estava sendo idiota e como estava reclamando demais. Além de tudo, ele prestava atenção o suficiente em mim e na minha vida pra saber quando eu precisava que ele me esperasse na beira da escada do dormitório feminino e ficasse comigo durante o dia. Ele não me deixaria sozinha. Não como Albus estava fazendo. Argh.  
De repente, senti os dedos do loiro mexendo nas pontas do meu cabelo e encostando levemente em minhas costas. Sua mão subiu e se apoiou na minha nuca enquanto movimentava os dedos pra cima e pra baixo na minha cabeça e bagunçava meus fios ruivos. Não me importei.  
Fechei os olhos e, enquanto ele mexia em meus cabelos, lembrei do primeiro ano que viemos pra Hogwarts e das brigas constantes dele e do Albus. Aliás, elas aconteciam mesmo antes de virmos pra Escola de Bruxaria quando Draco Malfoy nos visitava e levava seu filho. Depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, meus pais disseram, as famílias Potter e Weasley fizeram as pazes com a Malfoy e meus pais e o tio Harry tinham até se tornado amigos de Draco.  
Lembrei que o loiro sempre havia gostado de mexer nos meus cabelos ruivos e que, desde sempre, sua expressão nojenta se desfazia ao me ver. Lembrei que James adorava implicar de brincadeira com o Malfoy e que Albus tinha ciúmes do irmão. Agora, o primogênito dos Potter era amigo do Scorpius e Albus, inimigo. Era tão estranho... Quer dizer eu também fazia parte dessa confusão pois os dois rivais eram meus melhores amigos.  
Lembrei das confusões que eu e Albus sempre nos metíamos e das vezes que o Scorpius vinha me perguntar se eu estava bem quando eu ficava estudando sozinha no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Ele sempre se sentava ao meu lado e ficava ali em silêncio.  
Albus e Scorpius eram completamente diferentes. O Potter era engraçado e eu ainda não entendia muito bem por que ele havia ficado na Sonserina. Afinal, James e Lily tinham ido para a Grifinória. Mas Scorpius fazia jus a um sonserino. Seu aspecto arrogante e sua risada irônica sempre foram suas marcas. Ele era bem mais sério, ainda que implicasse comigo de vez em quando. Potter era irritante e nós discutíamos várias vezes. Malfoy sempre evitara brigas comigo ainda que não fosse assim quando respondia grosseiramente qualquer outra pessoa.  
Albus era um típico Potter assim como Scorpius era um típico Malfoy.  
- Rose. - A voz de Scorpius soou perto do meu ouvido e me despertou dos meus devaneios. Ele havia parado de mexer em meus cabelos.  
Levantei a cabeça e notei que o professor havia acabado de entrar em sala. Albus e Meg tinham se sentado duas carteiras à nossa frente e estavam rindo e conversando.  
- Abram o livro na página 394. - O professor falou e a aula transcorreu normalmente.  
Fiz minhas perguntas como sempre, prestei atenção e peguei folhas de pergaminho para fazer o trabalho.  
Quando a aula terminou, Scorpius saiu ao meu lado e Albus surgiu atrás de mim.  
- Ei, Rose. - Esperei que ele chegasse e Scorpius parou ao meu lado, encostando na parede, apoiando um dos pés e colocando a mão no bolso. Meg Scott ficou esperando o namorado na porta da sala. - Descobriu alguma coisa? - Ele deu uma olhadela para o loiro ao meu lado.  
- McGonagall deve anunciar no jantar o que ela resolveu daqui algumas horinhas. - Respondi. - Você vai poder receber as informações junto com a sua namorada.  
Scorpius disfarçou um riso com tosse incrivelmente bem e eu poderia jurar que Albus nem tinha percebido, porque nem sequer olhou na direção dele.  
- Rose, por que você está falando assim? - Albus perguntou na defensiva.  
- Vou ter mesmo que te falar o óbvio, Albus Severus Potter? - Ele permaneceu em silêncio e parecia assustado com meu tom de voz. - Talvez porque você tenha me largado sozinha esses dias ou porque não tenha, ao menos, me contado sobre sua namorada. É ótimo receber notícias do seu melhor amigo por outras pessoas  
- Rose, eu não queria... Eu...  
- Ótimo. - Respondi secamente e me virei para o Malfoy. - Vamos?  
Ele abriu um sorriso que arrancaria suspiros de qualquer uma e passou seu braço por cima do meu ombro. Deixamos Albus pra trás e apesar de ter achado, enquanto falava aquelas coisas para o moreno, que me arrependeria, eu apenas me senti mais leve. Além do mais, ele tinha a Meg para consolá-lo.  
- Muito bom, Weasley. - Scorpius falou sorrindo.  
Passei a mão ao redor da cintura dele e resolvi ignorar todos os olhares que pareciam surpresos aos nos ver juntos e, bem, abraçados andando pelos corredores. Eu tinha a impressão que nossos cabelos pareciam chamar muito atenção. O loiro Malfoy e a ruiva Weasley.

**N/A: **Então, agora já dá pra notar melhor o ship da história... Bem, não sei quando irei terminar essa fic e nem tenho estimativas sobre mais quantos capítulos serão escritos e, pra piorar, estou em um dilema enorme - em relação ao quinto capítulo - sobre o que devo fazer... Mas, como já há mais alguns capítulos prontos, postarei em breve e, se demorar um pouco é só porque estou sem pc. Espero que estejam gostando, até porque já já isso tudo vai estar exigindo minha criatividade em níveis acima do normal, haha, surpresas... Até mais.

Obs.: Se curte as minhas fics, talvez goste do meu blog: mil (-) rosas (-) roubadas (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com (tudo junto, ah vá?), entra lá! Gracias.


	3. III

Entramos no Salão Comunal da Sonserina para esperar o horário da próxima aula e resolvi abrir o livro sobre o Torneio Tribruxo novamente. Abri no capítulo que descrevia as provas mais famosas que já haviam ocorrido.  
- Acha que vão fazer algo parecido? - Scorpius ne perguntou.  
- Creio que não, mas é bom termos uma ideia caso um de nós seja escolhido.  
Lemos algumas páginas, mas cansei logo e resolvi fechar o livro e guardá-lo. Levantei da mesa e fui me sentar no sofá. O loiro veio em seguida.  
- O que foi?  
- Não sei, acho que fui muito dura com Albus.  
- Não espera que eu defenda ele, não é, Rose?  
Dei de ombros antes de deitar no colo de Scorpius.  
- Engraçado que eu e você sempre fomos amigos mas não assim... - Eu disse, fechando os olhos.  
- Assim? - Ele perguntou e começou a mexer nos meus cabelos. Sorri.  
- Assim.  
- O Potter sempre estava na sua cola. Fora os tempos que ficava preocupado com Lily ou puxando o saco de James. Eram as horas que você resolvia aceitar minha companhia provavelmente nada agradável.  
- Lembro de às vezes ficar aliviada por Albus estar longe e você perto. Ele fazia barulho demais, você ficava em silêncio e isso me trazia uma sensação muito boa.  
Scorpius apoiou o cotovelo no braço do sofá e mexeu no queixo, pensando.  
- Nunca tive muito o que falar e tinha a impressão que você não se sentia incomodada por eu ficar quieto. - Ele suspirou. - Além do mais, sabia que você não gostava do meu tom arrogante e das minhas palavras convencidas. Acho que isso me fazia ficar calado.  
- Você não age comigo como age com a maioria. - Respondi e esperei que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ficou em silêncio. - Quero dizer, é bem menos babaca quando está comigo. Mas também não faço milagre.  
- Vou considerar isso um elogio.  
Percebi que o silêncio dominava o Salão Comunal e tive vontade de gritar mandando embora quem quer que tinha resolvido entrar rindo e fazendo barulho.  
Levantei do colo de Scorpius, abri os olhos e fui ver quem estava me irritando. Vi Albus e Meg se beijando e rindo no canto oposto da sala.  
- Merda. - Scorpius sussurrou e eu olhei pra ele pedindo explicações sobre o palavrão dito aleatoriamente. - Seu mau humor vai voltar e eu estava achando tão divertida sua calma há alguns minutos... - Ele explicou.  
- Estou bem. Só queria que ele soubesse que não ligo pra ele.  
- Agora você conta mentiras, Weasley? - O tom provocante da voz de Scorpius fez minha atenção se concentrar nele novamente.  
- Eu não costumo mentir, Malfoy. - Devolvi no mesmo tom e ele sorriu o típico sorriso convencido.  
- Mas não costuma provar suas verdades.  
- O que quer dizer? - Perguntei confusa e o sorriso dele se abriu. Agora eu já sabia que não deveria ter perguntado.  
- Quero dizer que você diz que não liga pro Potter, mas suas ações não mostram isso.  
Eu olhei para o outro canto da sala e Albus estava conversando com a garota. E sorria ao percorrer os olhos pela sala até me avistar.  
De repente, movida por um impulso mais forte que eu, beijei o Malfoy. Ele correspondeu como se quisesse aquilo e isso era tão... bom. Por um momento esqueci que estava fazendo isso pra que Albus visse que eu não ligava e pra provar para o Scorpius as verdades que eu havia dito. Enquanto a língua do Malfoy se movia em sincronia com a minha e seus dedos percorriam meus cabelos, eu percebi que pouco importavam os motivos que me levaram a beijá-lo, porque eu simplesmente queria aquilo sem que houvesse causa nenhuma para explicar.  
Eu sabia que Albus estava olhando, mas isso não fazia mais diferença. Eu estava beijando o loiro, porque eu queria e não por qualquer outro motivo.  
E o beijo do Scorpius era doce. Ele me beijava como se me quisesse. Ele era urgente, mas ao mesmo tempo me trazia calma. Eu provavelmente não encontraria outra pessoa na minha vida que beijasse como Scorpius Malfoy.  
Ainda que eu não quisesse, fui obrigada a me afastar dele. Eu precisava de ar.  
Eu não me interessei em ver as reações do Potter e fiquei olhando, como se estivesse hipnotizada, para o Malfoy.  
- O que foi isso, Weasley?  
- Eu... Eu não sei.  
- Vamos embora daqui, antes que eu faça alguma merda contigo. - Ele falou ao se levantar e me estendeu a mão. Peguei a mão dele.  
Scorpius colocou sua mochila e minha bolsa no ombro direito e me puxou Salão Comunal a fora. Notei que Albus nos observou enquanto saíamos.  
- Que merdas você poderia fazer comigo? - Perguntei enquanto caminhávamos por Hogwarts sem um lugar exato para irmos.  
Scorpius soltou uma risada e eu sabia que o seu tom de voz seria draticamente diferente do momento em que ele queria me perguntar sem jeito se eu era virgem há algumas horas.  
- Você nem imagina, Weasley. - Ele abriu um sorriso e levantou uma sobrancelha, mas se manteve olhando pra frente. - Nem imagina... -Notei que eu tinha mordido o lábio inferior e segurava com força a mão dele. Scorpius estava mexendo comigo. - Mas não fique nervosa, não farei nada. - Ele observou.  
Acabamos indo para a Torre das Corujas e Scorpius havia recebido uma carta. Ele leu atentamente e depois a guardou no bolso.  
Fomos em seguida para sala de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas e o professor já estava em sala. A aula passou mais rápido do que eu queria, mas estava na expectativa da diretora McGonagall informar sobre o Torneio. As horas à tarde passaram com igual rapidez. No almoço, Albus se sentou com o time de quadribol e sua namorada e Scorpius foi falar com Marcus antes de se sentar ao meu lado. Como a aula de transfiguração havia sido cancelada, porque eles alegaram que a diretora estava resolvendo assuntos importantes, fui para a biblioteca com Scorpius e fizemos os pergaminhos da teoria de Poções e eu o convenci a adiantarmos o trabalho que McGonagall passaria no dia seguinte ou depois. Agimos normalmente um com o outro e eu temia que ele não me beijasse de novo e que eu não tivesse coragem de fazê-lo.  
Quando fomos para o jantar no Salão Principal, estávamos alguns minutos atrasados e todas as mesas pareciam nos observar entrando e nos sentando na mesa da Sonserina.  
- Boa noite. - A diretora McGonagall levantou e todos os alunos responderam em coro. - Tenho uma notícia e creio que a maioria gostará de recebê-la. - Ela respirou fundo e olhou rapidamente para o homem que estava com ela na biblioteca e em seguida para o Ministro da Magia que eu acabara de notar que estava sentado ali. - Depois de mais de vinte anos, Hogwarts voltará esse ano a participar do Torneio Tribruxo. - Seguiram-se sussuros e ela aguardou. Antes que pudesse retornar seu discurso, um grifinório levantou e todos olharam para ele. Meus olhos se arregalaram ao notar que era o Hugo, meu irmão.  
- Desculpe diretora, - ele falou - mas se teremos o torneio, onde está o Cálice de Fogo?  
Ela sorriu diante da pergunta dele e eu suspirei de alívio. Meus pais não precisavam de outro filho que arrumasse confusões em Hogwarts; ter a mim já era o suficiente.  
- É um prazer respondê-lo, senhor Weasley. - Ela apontou a varinha para a porta que se abriu para que o Cálice flutuasse até uma coluna que servia de suporte para ele e havia sido colocada perto da mesa dos professores. Todos pareciam hipnotizados pela luz azul que o fogo transmitia e se fez silêncio. Uma pequena névoa se concentrou ao redor do Cálice e era marcada no limite por uma fina linha azulada: os feitiços para que evitasse que alguém resolvesse burlar as regras. - Está aqui. Bem, tenho algumas notas sobre o Torneio. Primeiro, receberemos os alunos da Beauxbatons e da Durmstrang e eu espero que eles sejam bem recebidos e que não hajam confusões. Segundo, um participante de cada Escola será escolhido pelo Cálice e deve ter mais de dezessete anos para que possa se inscrever. Terceiro e, finalmente, eu espero que vocês tenham consciência antes de colocar seus nomes. As provas necessitarão de habilidade, conhecimento e coragem. - Ela fez uma pausa e pareceu observar cada um dos alunos que poderiam se inscrever. Quando o olhar da diretora encontrou o meu, pude perceber um leve arquear de sobrancelhas. - As notícias foram de surpresa e as decisões sobre o Torneio tomadas às pressas, mas os nossos convidados já estão aqui. - Todos olharam imediatamente para a porta. - Beauxbatons e a diretora Olímpia Maxime, Hogwarts dá as boas vindas.  
Nove garotas e três garotos entraram vestidos em uniformes azuis de seda. A maioria tinha cabelos e olhos claros e eram particularmente bonitos. A diretora gigante entrou em seguida, sorrindo e notei seu olhar direcionado ao Hagrid em um certo momento. Os alunos andavam como plumas e tinham uma postura invejável. As garotas cantavam e todos mantinham um ritmo num andar dançante que hipnotizava. Desviei o olhar e notei que as mesas de nossas quatro casas tinham ficado ligeiramente maiores e estavam com espaços livres à frente para os convidados.  
As diretoras se cumprimentaram e Maxime foi se sentar ao lado de Hagrid em um lugar vazio na ponta direita da mesa dos professores depois de falar sobre o quanto estava feliz do Torneio voltar a ser sediado em Hogwarts. Os alunos se dividiram em dois grupos de seis e ocuparam as mesas da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal.  
- Durmstrang e o diretor Vítor Krum, Hogwarts dá as boas vindas. - McGonagall falou e se fez um silêncio enorme antes deles entrarem com seus cajados batendo no chão e marcando um ritmo intenso.  
Eram nove garotos e três garotas, exatamente o inverso da Beauxbatons, todos com casacos grandes e devidamente sérios e com postura. Eles marchavam e fazia manobras com seus cajados ensaiadas perfeitamente bem para que os movimentos de cada um desencadeassem os movimentos dos outros e não os acertassem.  
O famoso jogador de quadribol entrou atrás deles com seu próprio cajado. Ele havia sido um dos diretores mais novos de uma Escola de Magia ao substituir um outro comensal, que havia entrado depois de Igor Karkaroff, o qual não conseguia lembrar o nome. Krum era extremamente belo e agora eu entendia por quê meu pai odiava quando minha mãe ainda recebia cartas dele. Ele parecia mais novo do que provavelmente era e era justo que Ron Weasley tivesse ciúmes. Fiz os cálculos mentalmente e arriscaria quarenta e poucos anos para ele ainda que ele não aparentasse a idade.  
Quando ele passou por mim, me observou e estreitou levemente os olhos. Scorpius se mexeu, incomodado, ao meu lado. Krum devia ter notado minha semelhança com minha mãe e se lembrado dela. Afinal, todos me diziam que eu era uma cópia de Hermione Granger até no jeito. A não ser pelos cabelos ruivos que havia herdado dos Weasley. Não pude conter um sorriso para ele e percebi seu lábio ser repuxado levemente para o lado.  
Krum cumprimentou a diretora e os alunos da Durmstrang se dividiram organizadamente e sentaram nas mesas da Grifinória e da Sonserina. Depois que todos estavam sentados, ele apontou a varinha para o próprio pescoço e sua voz invadiu o Salão ainda que não estivesse tão alta.  
- É um prazerr parrticiparr novamente do Torrneio Tribrruxo, dessa vezz como dirretorr. Esperro que corra tudo bem. - Ele puxava um sotaque divertido e depois se sentou na ponta esquerda da mesa.  
O Ministro da Magia levantou e pediu a voz à McGonagall, ela lhe assentiu com um gesto.  
- Alunos e professores de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, boa noite. - Um coro ecoou com a resposta esperada. - Está aberto o Torneio Tribruxo e que a Magia das Trevas esteja longe de nós dessa vez. Obrigado.  
Um silêncio pesado se fez e McGonagall logo nos desejou "bom apetite" e o barulho de sempre retornou ao surgir na mesa o jantar. Os alunos conversavam uns com os outros na mesa e tentavam se enturmar com a veelas e com os garotos do norte.  
- Você conhece ele? Vítor Krum? - Scorpius me perguntou aleatoriamente enquanto se servia.  
Peguei uma colher da mão dele e coloquei a comida em meu prato.  
- Não conhecia pessoalmente, mas ele é amigo da minha mãe. - Respondi dando de ombros. Resolvi dar uma olhada no Krum e desviei assim que percebi que ele olhava diretamente para mim.  
Scorpius com certeza havia notado que ele estava me olhando e parecia não estar gostando muito disso. Quando terminei de jantar, ele logo me puxou pra irmos para o Salão Comunal.  
Descemos as escadas em silêncio.  
- Droga. - Scorpius falou quando chegamos na porta.  
- O que foi?  
- Vamos só guardar essas bolsas e ir pra outro lugar.  
Ele me entregou minha bolsa.  
- Qual o problema de ficar aqui? - Eu perguntei, enquanto abria a porta após falar a senha.  
Scorpius subiu até o dormitório dos garotos e deixou sua mochila lá em cima. Resolvi ir guardar a minha.  
- Está vazio. - Ele respondeu finalmente quando eu estava descendo as escadas e eu arqueei a sobrancelha, tentando entender. - Não vou ficar sozinho com você, Rose.  
- Por que não? - Perguntei e empurrei ele levemente contra a parede entre as escadas dos dois dormitórios. Aproximei nossas bocas e os olhos verdes dele estavam fixos nos meus.  
- Weasley, pare de provocar. - Ele pediu, mas eu deslizei uma mão pra dentro do seu casaco e outra para o pescoço dele. - Você não é assim, pare com isso. - Ele engoliu em seco.  
- Você não sabe de nada, Scorpius Malfoy.  
Ele riu, mas tornou a ficar sério.  
- E você sempre acha que sabe demais, Rose Weasley. - Ele girou nossos corpos e me deixou contra a parede.  
Malfoy me beijou e pressionou meu corpo entre o gelado das pedras e o quente do corpo dele. De repente, ele afastou nossas bocas e passou a beijar meu pescoço e em seguida o lóbulo da minha orelha.  
- Você não quis me falar mais cedo. - Ele sussurrou. - Eu preciso saber até onde você já foi.  
Meu corpo se arrepiava com os beijos dele e eu temia que alguém entrasse e nos visse juntos dessa forma.  
- Não fui a lugar nenhum. - Respondi baixinho. - Ninguém nunca fez nada disso comigo, Scorpius.  
Ele parou de me beijar e se afastou repentinamente passando a mão nos cabelos loiros.  
- Cacete.  
- Scorpius, eu quero, ok? Você não vai precisar se sentir culpado.  
Percebi o quanto eu realmente queria. Isso era estranho. Por que logo ele? Por que tinha que ser com o Malfoy?  
Ele suspirou.  
- Rose, - o tom de sua voz estava doce o que era muito raro - eu não sei...  
Nesse momento, um grupo de sonserinos entrou na Sala Comunal conversando e rindo. Argh.  
- Vou para a biblioteca; temos algum tempo até os monitores começarem a mandar todo mundo para os dormitórios. - Eu falei. - Você vem?  
- Deixei minha varinha lá em cima. Vai na frente, eu te alcanço. - Ele respondeu e foi subir as escadas enquanto eu saía da Sala Comunal e dava de cara com Albus e Meg.  
- Rose, eu queria falar mesmo com você. - Meu primo falou e deu um beijo rápido na namorada que entrou na Sala.  
Fui em direção às escadas e Albus me acompanhou.  
- Desculpe. Eu não queria ter sido um idiota contigo. Sempre fomos amigos e tudo mais, achei que você fosse entender que eu não queria falar contigo sobre a Meg. Eu estava, não sei, achando que você não fosse gostar da ideia de eu pedir ela em namoro e bem, eu gosto dela.  
- Por que eu não gostaria? - Perguntei e ele engoliu em seco.  
- Nunca menti pra você, apesar de ter escondido alguns fatos, então, sendo sincero, eu estava achando que você gostava de mim e, bem, nós somos primos. Mas pelo visto eu estava errado, afinal você e o Malfoy...  
Parei de repente.  
- Aceito suas desculpas, Albus, mas não sua companhia agora. - Eu falei tentando não ser grossa.  
Ele sorriu e me estendeu a mão. Bati de leve na mão dele e ele me puxou pra um abraço.  
- Não vou te abandonar sem mais nem menos, Rosie. - Albus deu um beijo na minha testa e foi embora de volta para a Sala Comunal.  
Senti um alívio por ter feito as pazes com ele. Eu sabia que em algum momento ele viria me pedir desculpas, porque ele não era orgulhoso como eu. E eu estava cansada de ficar com raiva à toa por ele estar sendo babaca. Albus era meio lerdo, eu já devia entender depois de tantos anos.


	4. IV

Estava indo para a biblioteca, mas resolvi passar na sala onde colocaram o Cálice de Fogo. Depois eu encontrava Scorpius e deixar ele me procurando por um tempo não o mataria.  
A luz azulada do Cálice invadia a sala e produzia um efeito tentador. Ainda sabendo dos vários perigos, os alunos queriam colocar seu nome no fogo, porque, de certa forma, ele devia mexer com nosso incosciente através de algum feitiço. Ou, ainda, incitar nossas ambições, afinal quem não queria ser vencedor de um Tribruxo ou, ao menos, escolhido pelo Cálice?  
Quando havia colocado o meu nome e do Scorpius na Sala Precisa, a luz não parecia tão forte quanto agora. Sentei em um banco e fiquei admirando aquele objeto.  
De repente, levei um susto com o abrir da porta. Um dos garotos da Beauxbatons entrou e colocou seu nome no Cálice, depois se virou pra mim.  
- Vai participar, cherié? - Ele perguntou com um sotaque francês carregado e encantador. Seus olhos cinzas prendiam totalmente a minha atenção.  
- Vou. - Respondi automaticamente, como se ele estivesse me hipnotizando ou exercendo algum controle sobre mim.  
Ele deu um sorriso de tirar suspiros e inclinou levemente a cabeça o que fez seus cabelos loiros e extremamente lisos cairem na testa.  
- Bonne nuit et bonne chance, mon cher. - Ele falou em francês enquanto abria novamente a porta. Passou a mão ajeitando o cabelo.  
- Merci, à vous aussi. - Respondi com meu francês tosco antes dele me acenar um tchau e sair caminhando elegantemente.  
Assim que ele saiu da sala, percebi por que diziam que esses Beauxbatons eram descendentes de veelas. E realmente deveriam ser afinal eram espantosamente sedutores até agindo normalmente.  
Deitei no banco e me virei para o Cálice. De repente, senti uma vontade - que ainda não havia aparecido dessa forma - enorme de participar. De ganhar.  
Eu tinha que ser a aluna de Hogwarts escolhida. Todos me diziam que eu era uma das mais brilhantes bruxas de minha idade assim como disseram uma vez pra minha mãe. Eu conhecia a maioria dos feitiços. Sabia como convocá-los mentalmente e meu raciocínio sempre fora rápido. Seria justo que eu fosse escolhida. Além de tudo, eu tinha sido mais esperta e colocado meu nome antes. E ainda que o do Malfoy tivesse colado ao meu, só um de nós poderia ir.  
Eu deveria falar com minha mãe. Fazia, talvez, umas três semanas que não conversávamos e eu tinha novidades. Albus namorando. Eu e Scorpius. Hugo e sua ousadia grifinória. O Torneio Tribruxo. Meu nome no Cálice de Fogo. Muitas coisas tinham acontecido praticamente em um só dia. E eu e Albus nem tínhamos arrumado confusões, como sempre. Aliás, esse nosso último ano estava sendo bem tranquilo apesar de algumas surpresas. Anotei mentalmente que deveria escrever para Hermione Granger.  
Levei um segundo susto quando a porta se abriu novamente. Que raios levavam as pessoas à colocarem seus nomes do Cálice tão tarde? Por que não durante o dia?  
Percebi o casaco da Durmstrang de costas fechando a porta e quando ele se virou, notei que não era alguém que tivesse vindo tentar a sorte de participar do Tribruxo. Era Vítor Krum.  
Ele não tinha percebido minha presença, mas não levou susto. Somente arqueou as sobrancelhas curioso e me observou por uns segundos antes de falar.  
- Você parrece muito com alguém que conheci cerrta vezz. - O sotaque dele não era como o francês do aluno da Beauxbatons, era forte e imponente. - Engrraçado que dancei com ela no Torrneio Trribrruxo que parrticipei e agorra você que vai parrticiparr se derr sorrte.  
- Você dançou com minha mãe. - Respondi e ele abriu um sorriso. - Hermione Granger.  
- Ela me falou em carrtas sobre seus filhos, mas não pensei que você tivesse dezessete anos já. - Ele pareceu surpreso e se aproximou de mim. Sentei-me e Krum veio para o meu lado.  
- Você é muito parrecida com ela. A não serr pelo tom do cabelo. Qual é mesmo seu nome?  
- Rose Granger Weasley. - Eu respondi e ele pegou minha mão e a beijou.  
- Muito prazerr, Vítor Krum ao seu dispôrr.  
Se eu fosse uma das corvinais ou sonserinas que Scorpius pegava toda hora à essa altura eu estaria tirando a roupa. Mas, apesar de ser sonserina, eu não era desse tipo. E o que diabos estava acontecendo? Eu não devia nem estar pensando nessa possibilidade, afinal ele já tinha ficado com minha mãe e isso seria realmente estranho. E, bem, ele era velho pra mim.  
- Querria só darr uma olhada no Cálice e me lembrarr dos meus tempos de parrticipante do Tribruxo, mas já vou. Boa noite, Rosie.  
Krum levantou e abaixou levemente a cabeça em cumprimento. Ele era belo. E deu um sorriso que não era convencido como o de Scorpius, sincero como o de Albus ou brincalhão como o de James. O sorriso de Krum era misterioso.  
"Cacete, Rose Weasley, pare com essa merda já! Ele tem mais quarenta anos, você não pode ficar pensando sobre o quanto ele é bonito e sedutor."  
- Boa noite. - Respondi e ele foi em direção à porta e saiu.  
Decidi não deixar Scorpius esperando mais, até porque a Sala do Cálice estava movimentada demais para que eu tivesse privacidade pra ficar pensando na vida.  
Fechei a porta ao sair e dei de cara com Scorpius no meio do caminho.  
- Porra, Weasley, como você some assim? - O tom de voz dele parecia preocupado.  
- Eu só estava por aí pensando... - Respondi e dei de ombros.  
- Você disse que ia para biblioteca. - O loiro me repreendeu.  
- Estou indo, ora essas. - Respondi como se fosse óbvio.  
- Eu já fui e voltei pra te procurar e não te achava em lugar nenhum.  
- Já disse que estava pensando. Por Merlin, Scorpius!  
Ele fechou a cara, mas passou a mão pelo meu ombro e me conduziu para o caminho que levava de volta às masmorras e à Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Eu ia reclamar, mas fiquei quieta. Já estava tarde mesmo e era melhor não arrumarmos confusão. Além do fato de que, bem, eu não queria ser como uma das garotas que Scorpius pega nos corredores e larga no dia seguinte. Suspirei, eu não devia estar me metendo com o Malfoy.  
- Rose...  
- Hmm?  
- Não ache que eu não quero você. - Ele suspirou e eu fiquei em silêncio. - É só que com você é diferente, Weasley. Eu não quero te largar no dia seguinte e nem ser um babaca contigo.  
O que eu deveria dizer? Eu não fazia ideia. Ele tinha me dito os motivos para que eu devesse largá-lo, mas tinha negado todos eles. Talvez eu devesse mesmo estar me metendo com o Malfoy.  
- Eu devia dizer alguma coisa? - Perguntei e ele sorriu.  
- Só queria que você soubesse, então não.  
Entramos na Sala Comunal que estava praticamente vazia e nos sentamos no sofá em frente à lareira. Dei uma olhada na Sala e apenas duas garotas conversavam sentadas na mesa e Albus escrevia concentrado uma carta; provavelmente nem tinha visto eu e Scorpius entrando.  
Peguei o Mapa do Maroto no bolso e me encostei no Scorpius antes de abrir. Procurei a página que continha a sala do Cálice e logo achei. Estava vazia. À essa hora, todos os alunos já tinham sido mandados para suas Salas Comunais pelos monitores.  
Dei mais uma olhada em quem podia estar passeando pelo Castelo tão tarde, mas não havia ninguém. Parece que hoje estavam todos muito comportados em seus respectivos dormitórios.  
Guardei o mapa e notei que as duas garotas haviam subido para dormir.  
Scorpius estava calado me observando.  
- O que foi? - Perguntei.  
- Nada. - Ele deu de ombros.  
Arqueei a sobrancelha e ele sorriu e me puxou pra mais perto.  
- Vem cá. - Scorpius me deu um beijo e sorriu. - O Potter pode não estar prestando atenção, mas ainda está aqui. Será que ele não vai fazer o favor de ir dormir?  
Ele se inclinou e deitou no sofá me empurrando e tirando do lugar e depois me puxando de volta para cima dele. Devia estar arrependido por ter praticamente dito que não faria nada comigo. O loiro me beijou de novo e ouvi os barulhos de Albus indo embora. Suspirei entre os beijos, ele devia ter visto e, bem, não era legal que ele ficasse ali.  
Scorpius dobrou sua perna entre as minhas e apoiou a outra no chão. Passou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto percorria sua mão em minhas costas por baixo da blusa.  
O barulho do crepitar do fogo parecia ter aumentado e tudo estava quente demais.  
Malfoy puxou meu casaco e depois se inclinou para que tirasse o seu e os pendurasse no encosto do sofá. Minha respiração já estava mais rápida do que o normal quando ele puxou meu rosto de volta para perto do seu e beijou minha boca e mordeu de leve meu lábio e sugou ele enquanto contornava a lateral do meu corpo e apertava minhas coxas, puxando-as de encontro ao seu quadril.  
De repente, ouvi um barulho, mas Scorpius não parou de me beijar.  
- Rose Weasley. - A voz soou baixa, mas clara. E não era a voz de Scorpius. Se quer era uma voz masculina.  
Ele me soltou e eu apoiei os joelhos entre suas pernas e percorri os olhos pela Sala Comunal procurando quem quer que tivesse me chamado. Scorpius suspirou e se sentou.  
- Estou aqui. - A voz de novo e ao olhar para as brasas da fogueira vi o rosto dela ali. Minha mãe me olhava desconfortavelmente e eu mordi o lábio. Ela não precisava ter visto isso.  
- Oi, mãe. - Falei sem graça e Scorpius passou a mão nos cabelos, nervoso. O loiro se apressou em sair de baixo de mim e se virou pra minha mãe antes de sair da Sala Comunal para o dormitório.  
- Desculpe, a senhora não precisava ter visto isso. - Ele passou de novo a mão no cabelo. - E, apesar de eu ser um Malfoy, com a sua filha as minhas intenções são boas. Boa noite.  
Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu.  
- Boa noite, Weasley.  
Não consegui evitar um sorriso de volta.  
- Boa noite, Malfoy. - Respondi e entreguei o casaco dele.  
Scorpius subiu as escadas e eu voltei a me sentar no sofá, mas dessa vez de frente pra imagem da minha mãe na lareira.  
- Você sabe que isso dá detenção em Hogwarts, não sabe?  
- Ah, mãe. Todos já estão dormindo e, além do mais, não estávamos fazendo nada. Eu só estava beijando ele.  
- Rosie, os Malfoy não são do tipo que não fazem nada com as garotas. Nunca foram. - Eu podia jurar pelo tom de sua voz que ela estava se lembrando de algo, mas antes que eu perguntasse, ela tornou a falar. - Pelo visto, você tem novidades para me contar.  
Sorri animadamente. Eu adorava o fato da minha mãe sempre saber quando devia aparecer, porque, apesar do momento ter sido um pouco inoportuno, eu estava querendo falar com ela.  
Contei à ela sobre o Torneio Tribruxo e que tinha colocado meu nome no Cálice de Fogo. Falei sobre Hugo levantando no meio do discurso de McGonagall para fazer perguntas. Disse que Albus estava namorando e sobre nossas brigas e pazes.  
- E o Scorpius? - Ela perguntou. - Que eu saiba ele e Albus nunca se deram bem, apesar de você ter sido sempre amiga dos dois.  
- Albus anda com a boca ocupada demais para reclamar. E, bem, não há nada formal entre eu e o Scorpius.  
- Ele foi educado. - Ela falou e eu sabia que essas poucas palavras significavam que ela aprovava o loiro. Sorri.  
- Ah, sabe quem está por aqui? - Perguntei, me lembrando de algo.  
- Quem, Rosie?  
- Vítor Krum. - Eu disse e minha mãe deu um leve sorriso ante de perguntar o que ele estava fazendo em Hogwarts. - Ele é um dos mais novos diretores da Durmstrang. - Eu respondi. - E ele me achou muito parecida contigo. Eu estava na sala do Cálice, pensando na vida, e ele apareceu lá.  
Minha mãe olhou pra trás e tornou a se virar pra mim.  
- Preciso ir, seu pai está chamando, Rosie. Amo você, boa noite e juízo.  
- Também amo você, mãe.  
Em poucos segundos a imagem dela se desfez e eu subi para dormir.


End file.
